Conventional vending machines typically have an upright quadrangular form with a rectangular door at the front side of the machine. Such vending machines are manufactured, for example, by Dixie-Narco, Inc., of Williston, S.C., for standard sized beverage cans (12 oz.) or plastic bottles (10 or 16 oz.). The rectangular door is hinged to the front side of the vending machine and has a height and width generally the same as that of the machine itself, i.e., (56 in. by 28 in., or 72 in. by 37 in.). A coin slot or other payment device and selection buttons for different beverage brands are arranged at an upper or side portion of the door frame, and a dispenser slot is arranged toward a bottom portion of the door frame. The beverage cans are arranged in parallel vertical stacks within the machine interior, and respective dispenser control mechanisms are used to release beverage cans from the respective stacks. The stacks are refilled and the machine is serviced by workers from the front door.
The conventional vending machines are deemed to have the following disadvantages. The machines are required to be situated with their back sides facing a wall with their front sides providing access to users. Thus, they can only be located against a wall in any vending area. There are many large open areas that would be suitable for vending, for example, train stations, subway stations, sidewalks, waiting rooms, cafeterias, etc., but they cannot be used for vending machines except along the walls thereof. Moreover, since the machines provide access on only the front side, they cannot be used for selling beverages during the time that they are being refilled or serviced. The full-width door also takes up a large swing area when it is opened for refilling or servicing.